The Knights of Reformation
by A Writing God
Summary: Harry has just heard the prophecy, but he quickly realizes he's not ready. With his friends' encouragement, he calls up a D.A. meeting to help him, but more people show up than expected. Now the D.A. will impact the world more than he thought possible.
1. Knights of Reformation

**A/N: I'm working on my Naruto/Dragon Ball crossover, but this idea had been in my mind so much that I haven't been able to really write it, so I wrote this. I want to think _Writer Sage _for allowing me to use his class list that he wrote up for character names.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER...DUH!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Knights of Reformation<strong>

_'I've...got to face Voldemort...'_ Harry thought downtrodden as he walked down to Hospital Wing to visit his friends...His friends who he allowed to fall into an obvious trap. _'I let my emotions override my judgment and it cost my friends their safety. It cost Sirius his life...We weren't ready to fight Voldemort or his Death Eaters _at all_. I will never forget that duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort...I have never felt so outclassed in my life.'_

"Are you alright, Harry?" Hermione asked with a scrutinizing eye.

"I'm fi...No, I'm not alright," Harry said shocking Ron and Hermione who had grown used to him not telling them what was bothering him.

"What's up?" Ron asked puzzled...He knew he was bothered by Sirius' death. Hell, _he _was bothered by Sirius death. _'He never treated me like just another Weasley, and even if it was because of Harry he always paid me special attention compared to my siblings.'_

Harry sucked in a deep breath before releasing a shuddering breath. "We're not very good wizards, are we?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked obviously offended.

"Come off it Hermione!" Harry said aggravated as he pulled his hair. "We're barely adequate duelists! The fact that we survived down in the Department of Mysteries was completely luck! I'm sick of relying on luck to get us out of these situations! What are we going to do when luck run's out?"

Ron and Hermione stared at him, but they had to admit they really weren't that impressive in the fights...It was even worse when they realized (though they would never admit this to Harry) that the Death Eaters seemed to want them dead compared to Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Well what are we going to do?" Ron asked confused. "I mean it's almost time for us to board the train and go home where we can't exactly practice."

Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat. "We could always run away to the Forbidden Forest," Hermione jested.

"Would that really work?" Harry asked as his head snapped up.

"I was kidding Harry!"

"Just answer the question Hermione!"

"It could...There's so much magic around the place no one would ever detect us using magic," Hermione admitted embarrassed. "But, you can't really be...Harry, no! We are not running away into the forest!"

Ron looked absolutely startled at that prospect. "She's right mate!" Ron said with fear obvious in his voice. "Not only would the centaurs probably kill us, but I doubt Dumbledore would allow it."

"Who cares about Dumbledore? He's not the one who has to face Voldemort! I am and I'm severely unprepared!" Harry ranted, but stopped when he saw Ron and Hermione's horrified faces.

"What...What do you mean you have to face V-Voldemort?" Hermione asked hoarsely.

"The prophecy in the Department of Mysteries...Dumbledore heard the original," Harry explained. "Basically I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. No other way, and yet everyone wants to send me back to the Dursleys without any training! How am I supposed to beat him when I'm not even being prepared?"

"So, you're going to run away?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I'm going to train," Harry clarified. "And, I would really like you guys by my side when I go..."

"It'll take more than just the three of you," a voice said before Ron and Hermione could agree. Harry spun around to see Ginny standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Ginny!" Ron yelped in surprise. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," Ginny replied shortly before stalking up to Harry. "As for you buster...Do you really think when you fight Voldemort, he'll be alone? It's going to take more than three to defeat him!"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Harry retorted angrily.

"Why do you think we formed the D.A.? To sit around and talk about how we're going to fight, but leave everything up to you?" Ginny snapped. "Don't do this alone! We _want _to fight! Let us help!"

"I doubt the D.A. would be that effective," Harry muttered. "There are still not a lot of us either way."

"Then bring in some new blood," Ginny said exasperated. "With Umbridge going so goes her stupid rules, so we don't need to worry about punishment! There are probably a lot of people that want to fight with us rather than against us."

"She's right Harry," Hermione said quietly. "My other two roommates, Sarah Spinks and Sophie Roper, were quite put out when they learned about the D.A., but weren't invited..."

Harry looked thoughtful...He didn't want to take the chance that more of his friends and classmates nearly getting themselves killed for his sake. _'But, is it really for my sake? A lot of the people in this school are targets without me...Wouldn't it better if we were together rather than separated? The Order told me not to get involved for my own good and I hated it! Am I a hypocrite? I've got to give others the chance to fight...'_

"Hermione, will the paper still jinx us if we bring anyone with us?" Harry asked making the three brighten.

"Only if they are authority figures," Hermione admitted. "I haven't gotten around to destroying the list yet."

"Good," Harry said with a slight smile. "Send word out to the D.A. that as soon as Hermione and Ron are out of the Hospital Wing that a meeting will take place in the Room of Requirement...Tell them to bring anyone who wishes to fight. Any D.A. members who don't want to fight are to hand over their Galleon."

"Aye aye sir!" Ginny said with a mock salute as she ran out of the room with a smile...She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him from doing something stupid, but at least now she'll be sure that he has a chance.

"Harry, are you really sure about this?" Hermione asked worriedly once Ginny left the room.

"No, but I think it's time we actively stood against Voldemort and everything else," Harry explained.

"What do mean 'everything else', mate?" Ron asked.

"Haven't you ever noticed how corrupted and flawed the wizarding world is?" Harry asked making the two of them nod. "Yeah, well I'm damn well sick of it and it's time someone stood against it. Right now our society is extremely flawed and no one's doing anything about it! Even the Order is basically ineffective in this fight...They are only reacting to thing rather than acting. It's time someone took an aggressive approach and we should."

"Mum's going to have a fit," Ron groaned out, but smirked anyway. "Still, I'm sick of all the adults treating us like we don't understand what's going on. The three of us at least have been actively stopping You-Know..._Voldemort_ since first year while the rest of the world just acted like nothing was going on!"

"Ron's right for once," Hermione said as she ignored Ron's cry of indignation. "The adults seem to be underestimating us and it's time we showed them we aren't just a bunch of kids."

"So, we're agreed?" Harry asked and the two gave a thumb's up. "Great, I look forward to the meeting then."

Two days past before Ron and Hermione were allowed out, and much to Harry's relief only Zacharias Smith handed his Galleon back. Although he did curse the cocky git for admitting that the only reason he joined was to pass his O.W.L.s and that is all. He did notice others sending him subtle nods and winks to show that there would indeed be some new blood.

That's why Harry was quite happy when he activated the charm on his fake Galleon to meet after dinner that night. "Do you reckon we'll get a large turn out?" Ron asked as he shifted nervously on the stage with Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Harry made it quite clear that while he will keep the role of leader (should the group want him), the three of them would at least be seen as his seconds in command. Ron and Hermione for their experience as well as their personal skills (Ron was nearly equal to Harry in dueling while Hermione knew the most spells), and Ginny because this was her idea as well as the fact that she came to the Ministry with him.

He tried to get Neville and Luna to join him as well since they accompanied him as well, but the two refused to the point of Harry level of stubborness to stay out of the roles.

"Hopefully," Ginny said as she shifted anxiously while Harry was torn between hope and dread.

He wasn't sure if he could handle a really large crowd.

Which is why he nearly wet himself when he saw nearly eighty people had shown up.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Harry whispered wide eyed and pale.

"I wasn't expecting _this _much!" Hermione whispered with a slightly squeaky voice. "I mean I know there were plenty of people who wanted to fight, but this many?"

"I...I think I seem some Slytherins!" Ron practically snarled out causing the four to automatically search for the silver and green ties that they've come to associate with their enemies.

"That's Daphne Greengrass," Hermione whispered back pointing to one of the girls.

"Well that's fine then," Ron said relieved.

"How can you say that?" Harry asked surprised. "I mean she's Slytherin! And, she's not the only one! I think I see Theodore Nott down there and his dad's a Death Eater!"

"Greengrass' are fine," Ginny assured him. "It was the Greengrass' who helped dad's Muggle Protection Act bill get passed...But, I'm not sure about the others..."

"You gonna start anytime soon, Harry?" Ernie Macmillan, a fifth year Hufflepuff, asked.

"Uh...I hate to single you guys out..." Harry said nervously as he tried to ignore the stares from the group. "...But, could all Slytherins come forward? Everyone else you can help yourself to some food for right now."

Harry had to admit it was still strange to see people follow his orders as the Slytherins stepped forward with frowns, scowls and knowing smiles on their faces. It was with apprehensive that he stared at the eleven snake students in front of him.

"Knew you'd do this," Daphne admitted with a smirk. "After all, no one trusts us."

"That's your house's own fault," Ron argued instantly. "None of you exactly make yourselves popular with the rest of the school."

"We're only defending ourselves," Tracey Davis, a fifth year like Daphne, retorted. "Everyone's against us the second the Sorting Hat declares us Slytherin."

"Yeah, and in case you've forgotten...Never once does the Sorting Hat ever say that being evil or prejudiced is a requisite of being in Slytherin!" Adam Harper, fourth year, snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared freezing the argument with ease. "Whether you are defending yourselves doesn't matter because obviously none of you try to separate yourselves from the Slytherins who causes the school to hate them...The fact you have come may prove that, but we have to know why we should trust you. Explain yourselves."

It wasn't a request, but an order and for the first time Daphne realized why people followed him. Harry Potter exhumed power, but was also not completely closed off to ideas.

"Greengrass' have always been neutral," Daphne explained.

"But, we decided that it would be best if we actually stop You-Know-Who since killing off Muggles and Muggle-borns would be bad for business," Astoria Greengrass, third year, explained and people looked at her in disbelief. "What? Its Slytherin nature to do stuff that will benefit us, and it's quite obvious that murdering potential friends would not work out in our favor."

The Gryffindor in Harry was disgusted by this, but it also showed him that the Greengrass' didn't hold prejudices if they were willing to work with Muggles and Muggle-borns.

"My mum's Muggle-born and I don't want her to die," Adam Harper explained quite simply.

"I'm a Muggle-born," Bryan Dunstan, fourth year, admitted causing everyone to look at him shock.

"Seriously?" Ron chocked out causing Bryan to huff.

"I'll have you know that Slytherin traits are not just magical traits." Harry thought about the Dursleys and had to agree.

"My girlfriend over there is a Muggle-born and I won't anyone try and kill her," Adrian Pucey, seventh year, told them while pointing to a blonde haired Ravenclaw laughing at something Alicia Spinnet said.

Harry noticed that Ron actually looked at the older boy with something resembling respect at that statement.

"Same as the Greengrass'," Damien Ulquart, sixth year, said with a shrug.

"Our aunt was killed—"

"—by You-Know-Who for—"

"—failing him and we—"

"—won't work for a monster—"

"—who'll kill his followers," the twins Angela and Charlotte Montgomery, sixth years, explained seriously.

"Is the finishing sentence thing a requisite for being a twin?" Hermione asked with a slight headache that she usually had trying to follow Fred and George's speeches.

"No—"

"—why?"

"No reason."

"I've got a cousin who's a squib and he's the only member of my family I can stand," Tracey Davis explained. "Obviously, if a squib is the only member of my pureblood family I can stand than obviously You-Know-Who must be wrong about a lot of things."

"I prefer the side that won't kill me for failing," Graham Pritchard, second year, told them quite bluntly.

"Me too," Ginny agreed.

"And, you Nott?" Harry asked the last of the Slytherins. "It's quite strange the idea that a son of a Death Eater would prefer the other side."

"Don't talk about my father," Theodore Nott, fifth year, spat out in disgust. "The bastard killed my mother for his so called Dark Lord when she tried to persuade him to leave that snake bastard's side. I'll never forgive him or that snake bastard for that!"

"I think I can understand that," Harry said with a wry smile that made Theodore smirk back obviously agreeing. "Alright, I'll let you stay, but I won't guarantee you'll want too."

"Whatever," Graham said dismissively as Harry blew a whistle.

"Okay, everyone! The Slytherins are trustworthy and will be staying for the meeting," Harry said and a lot of people shot him skeptic looks. "Now as for the reason this meeting was ca—"

"—sorry we're late Harry," Fred and George interrupted as they strutted in the room quite cheerfully.

"Bloody hard to sneak back into Hogwarts," Fred said solemn.

"But, nothing can stop the fantastic—"

"—majestic—"

"—magnificent—"

"—devilishly handsome—"

"—Weasley twins!"

"We're modest too," George said with a wink at Angelina making her giggle before Harry cleared his throat quite loudly.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted—" the Weasley twins whistled innocently. "—the reason I called this meeting was because this summer I am disappearing."

Everyone broke out into confused whispers. "What do you mean disappearing?" Terry Boot, fifth year Ravenclaw, asked.

"I'm going into the Forbidden Forest and seeing how far I can go before I come back to Hogwarts," Harry explained. "I'm going to be training my abilities the whole time since there's no way the Ministry will be able to sense it...Hermione and Ron will obviously be coming with me."

Ron and Hermione looked proud that no one looked surprised by this. "When I return I plan on taking the fight to Voldemort."

Majority of the people in the room flinched at the name. "So what?" Roger Davies, seventh year Ravenclaw, asked. "Trying to tell us to be prepared for a get together next year or something? Why even bother letting seventh years in?"

"No, I called this meeting to offer you to come with me," Harry said causing everyone to look at him in stunned silence. "Let's face it everyone...Constantly changing Defense professors has obviously left us barely able to duel let alone fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Come with me and learn year 'round how to fight."

"My parents would freak if I tried anything like that!" Lillian Moon, fifth year Hufflepuff, exclaimed.

"My mum is going to freak," Ron said quite loudly. "But, that's not stopping me and it shouldn't stop you."

"Ron's right," Hermione backed up. "Lord Voldemort is back and unless we really train there's no way we'll be ready. He's already got giants on his side and it won't be long before the werewolves join him."

"We're not playing a kid game or talking about grades," Harry said with hard eyes. "If you don't plan on fighting him than you should leave now because this isn't about O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s! This is about _war_ and I'll be damned if I lose it because we're unprepared! So, decide what you want! To fight or not! If you don't want to fight than you better clear out."

No one moved. "I should warn that this fight isn't just about Voldemort anymore either...Our society is corrupted to the very core with how much people can get away with just having money. We're fixing this after the war," Harry explained and everyone gulped nervously. "Remember this: We are _not _children! We _are _the _future_! It's time we took responsibility for it!"

A great cheer broke out in agreement. "Now who's coming with me?" Harry asked and everyone raised their hands.

"Great...Except no seventh year," Harry said and the seventh years glared defiantly. "I need the soon to be graduates for other things...Such as spying on the Ministry and keeping an eye on Diagon Alley. Hermione's working on a way for us to communicate more efficiently, so whatever we learn we'll be able to tell you to practice as well as being able to keep us in the loop. I have to warn you that what we are attempting will make many people furious with us, and it is _extremely_ risky."

"I'd rather do something risky and have a chance then play it safe and die," Jessica Dorny, seventh year Ravenclaw and Adrian Pucey's girlfriend, said confidently and there were murmurs of agreement.

"I figured we'd be doing something stupid like this when I came," Katie Bell, sixth year Gryffindor, said with a smirk. "After all, it is _you_, Harry."

Harry blushed when everyone definitely agreed with that statement.

"I think we should give ourselves a new name!" Justin Finch-Fletchley, fifth year Hufflepuff, exclaimed. "We're not about scaring Fudge anymore, and we're obviously not doing this for Professor Dumbledore!"

"Yeah, and your 'Dumbledore's Army' thing was your small group's basic study group," Wayne Hopkins, fifth year Hufflepuff, called out. "This is defining something that goes beyond school."

"About that...I've sort of already come up with a name..." Harry admitted and even Ron and Hermione looked surprised.

"You have?" They asked together.

"Yeah..."

"So, let's hear it," Ginny demanded.

"The Knights of Reformation," Harry said.

"I like it," Luna said as she looked up from her issue of _The Quibbler_. "It sounds strong and noble."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Luna's right," Susie Capper, fourth year Ravenclaw, agreed disbelievingly.

"Only a _Gryffindor_ would use something like 'Knight'," Theodore Nott snorted.

"Got any better ideas?" Dean Thomas, fifth year Gryffindor, shot back.

"I dunno...Something with 'Order' in it?" Theodore shrugged.

"Dumbledore's already got an Order...the Order of the Phoenix," Harry told him, but Theodore just shrugged again.

"Well the rest of us like it," Su Li, fifth year Ravenclaw, chirped happily.

"Enough to put your names on paper?" Hermione asked holding up a paper.

"What jinx do you have on it?" Cho Chang, sixth year Ravenclaw, asked but everyone just turned to her surprised. "What?"

"I didn't think you'd be coming Cho," Harry said with slight disbelief. "After what Edgecomb—"

"—don't you bring that traitor up!" Cho snarled catching everyone off guard before she looked down in sorrow. "I'm sorry alright? I had thought Marietta only did it because of the pressure she was under, but she admitted that the real reason she did it was to get my mum fired!"

"Why would she want your mum fired?" Leanne Laughland, sixth year Gryffindor, asked suspiciously.

"Because if my mum got fired than her mum would take her place which would be a promotion," Cho explained with tears in her eyes.

"I always knew Edgecomb was no good," Lisa Turpin, fifth year Ravenclaw, said as Mandy Brocklehurst, fifth year Ravenclaw, rubbed Cho's back soothingly.

"Thanks Mandy." Cho shot a smile to her friend. "But, you still haven't answered my question Hermione."

"An obliviation curse...Should you try to tell any information without permission from Harry to someone off the list than you'll lose your memory of what your had planned to say," Hermione explained much to everyone's shock.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Where'd you learn that?" Ron exclaimed.

"I got bored in the Hospital Wing." Hermione shrugged. "So, who'll sign it?"

Everyone looked a little wary, but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville instantly put their names down which lead to everyone else putting their names down as well. Soon everyone had signed up and stood straight and proud.

"Thank you everyone and I'll officially call the first meeting of the Knights of Reformation over," Harry said and everyone gave one last cheer before heading out. "Remember everyone the train leaves in two days, so we have two days to disappear!"

"OKAY HARRY!" Everyone yelled back before heading out the door. As soon as they were gone Harry couldn't help but look at the list of signed names one more time with pride.

**Knights of Reformation**

Harry Potter

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Alicia Spinnet

Angelina Johnson

Katie Bell

Lavender Brown

Parvati Patil

Padma Patil

Terry Boot

Michael Corner

Anthony Goldstein

Ernie MacMillan

Susan Bones

Daphne Greengrass

Hannah Abbott

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Tracey Davis

Theodore Nott

Lee Jordan

Kenneth Towler

Patricia Stimpson

Leanne Laughland

Dean Thomas

Seamus Finnegan

Sarah Spinks

Sophie Roper

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Ritche Coote

Victoria Frobisher

Demelza Robins

Andrew Kirke

Jack Sloper

Jimmy Peakes

Natalie MacDonald

Adam Harper

Damien Urquart

Adrian Pucey

Jessica Dorny

Charlotte Montgomery

Angela Montgomery

Astoria Greengrass

Bryan Dunstan

Graham Pritchard

Roger Davies

Kevin Entwisted

Quintin Rivers

Bridgette Chambers

Cho Chang

Eddie Carmichael

Su Li

Lisa Turpin

Mandy Brocklehurst

Morag MacDougal

Rolf Scamander

Stewart Ackerly

David Bradley

Susie Capper

Orla Quirke

Emma Dobbs

John Summers

Stephen Cornfoot

Wayne Hopkins

Danny Stebbins

Benjamin Cadwallader

Megan Jones

Sally-Anne Perks

Lillian Moon

Kevin Whitbey

Eloise Midgen

Kristina Bundy

Eleanor Branstone

Laura Madley

Rose Zeller

_'Voldemort and the rest of the wizarding world won't know what hit them,' _Harry thought as he looked over all the signed names. _'It will make disappearing a lot harder though...'_


	2. Preparing the Escape

**A/N: Well, here is the second chapter. For some reason, this story is easier to write than my Naruto/Dragon Ball one, but don't worry I haven't given up!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing to Escape<strong>

"How are we leaving Harry?" Neville asked seriously.

"Yeah, there are still a lot of us even if you don't count the seventh years," Seamus pointed out. "Not to mention how me mam will react when she thinks I ran away with a nutter...Even if you _were _telling the truth."

"It can't be anywhere as bad as how my mum will react!" Ron said nervously.

"Ron, me mam is _Irish_! How do you think she'll react?" Seamus retorted and everyone had to feel a bit of sympathy.

"You don't have to come you know," Dean pointed out.

"And, miss out on making sure I survive? No way!"

"What are you so anxious about Harry?" Ron asked as he watched his best friend pace back and forth.

"Just thinking how we're going to escape...I think we should go at night..." Harry muttered.

"With how high security is around here?" Ron asked in disbelief. "Fat chance that'll work."

"We'll just disillusion ourselves," Harry said seriously.

"Do you even know the Disillusionment Charm?" Dean asked.

"Well no, but you forgot that we have someone who probably does..." Harry told them with a smirk.

"Hermione," all of the boys said at once.

"Right, but we need a way to communicate and I'm not sure how..." Harry trailed off as he winced when he remembered the gift Sirius gave him.

"Harry?" Ron asked nervously.

"S...Sirius gave me a way...I was too stupid to open it...He could've lived if I just..." Harry mumbled and Ron winced at the mention of his name.

"Sirius?" Seamus asked. "As in Sirius Black? Why would you accept anything from that dirty rotten traitorous Death Eater?"

Ron sucked in a deep breath as he literally crawled under his bed in safety. "How. Dare. You?" Harry whispered angrily as the room began to crackle with barely contained magical energy. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT SIRIUS LIKE THAT?"

"Harry? Wha—"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!" Harry continued to shout as he cut off Dean. "HE WAS MY GODFATHER AND HE DIED FOR ME! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT?"

"I-I didn't know!" Seamus tried to cry out but Harry continued to ignore him.

"I KNEW SINCE THIRD YEAR THAT HE WAS INNOCENT AND IT WAS THAT DAMN RAT'S FAULT THAT MY PARENTS DIED! BUT, WOULD THE SO CALLED MINISTER LISTEN TO ME? NO! AND, NOW SIRIUS HAD TO LIVE A HORRIBLE UNDESERVED LIFE BEFORE HE DIED FOR ME!"

"He was your godfather?" Neville whispered in shock remembering how distraught Harry looked when Sirius Black fell through the arch. He couldn't understand why Harry looked like his life just ended until now.

"YES, SIRIUS BLACK WAS MY GODFATHER! HE BROKE OUT OF AZKABAN TO _SAVE _ME! ME!" Harry fell to his knees crying...It was such a shock to Neville, Dean and Seamus as they never believed that Harry could cry. "Why'd you have to go Sirius...Why...?"

"Because you'd do the same for him," Ron whispered as he took a seat on the floor next to Harry. "Because you meant the world to him...Sirius loved you mate and he'd hate to see you sad like this. He was a Marauder after all and I doubt the Marauders wanted you to feel sad like this. Cheer up mate...I think Sirius would prefer to see you laugh, don't you?"

"You know Ron, it seems you do have more emotional range than a teaspoon," Harry said as he wiped his eyes.

"Don't tell Hermione," Ron said with a grin. "She'd have a bloody heart attack...after she gets over the shock of being wrong."

Ron and Harry laughed together and laughed harder at the confused look of their dorm mates. "Thanks Ron," Harry said with a watery smile.

"No problem mate." Ron grinned wider. "Now if you'll excuse me I believe it's dinner time..."

Once his stomach roared in agreement, the fifth year boys couldn't help but laugh. "Coming Harry?" Neville asked at the door.

"In a second, Nev," Harry assured and Neville nodded.

Once alone, Harry allowed his remaining tears to silently flow as he sat in a cramped fetal position...A position he had learned to form quite well thanks to his years in the Dursleys cupboard. _'Ron's right...Sirius wouldn't want this for me. I'm not guilty and neither is Sirius. It's Bellatrix and Voldemort's fault he's gone and I'll make sure they'll pay! I—we—need to train as much as we can if we hope to stand a chance. It's time to get ready...'_

With a shuddering breath, Harry stood up and stretched before he opened the trunk and pulled out the broken pieces to the mirror he received from Sirius as well as the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry murmured and tapped the wand.

Luckily, Hermione was still in the Common Room, so quickly he wiped the map and headed down. There was Hermione on her favorite spot in front of the fireplace reading a book. "Why aren't you at dinner, Hermione?" Harry asked and she jumped.

"Don't do that, Harry!" Hermione scolded as she clutched her heart. "Now what did you want?"

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Harry reiterated.

"Dinner...?" Hermione asked as she looked at her watch in surprise. "It's that time already?"

"What were you reading that got you so caught up?"

"I was trying to find something to help us communicate," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "There are a few good ideas, but none of them are subtle enough..."

"Well...will this work?" Harry asked holding out the broken mirror piece and Hermione looked at it with a raised eyebrow. "S-Sirius gave it to me at Christmas, but I never opened it—" his voice cracked "—it lets you communicate with the other mirror."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the mirror with fascination. "Yes, this could work quite well...I'll have to modify it to work on multiple mirrors, but it should work!"

"Great!" Harry cheered enthusiastically. "By the way Hermione, do you happen to know the Disillusionment Charm? We could really use that charm to escape."

Unfortunately Hermione shook her head. "Sorry Harry, but I don't," Hermione explained and Harry didn't know whether to sigh in disappointment or gape in astonishment. "I think Su Li from Ravenclaw does though..."

"How would you know?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Caught her once during my prefect patrols...She forgot that the charm didn't stop her from being solid," Hermione explained and Harry grinned as he remembered how he nearly learned that the hard way the first time he used his invisibility cloak.

"What was she disillusioned for?" Harry asked.

"She was trying to prank the prefects on duty." Hermione giggled. "Guess she bit off more than she could chew...Really bad luck for her that I can recognize the sign of someone going around invisibly. Why do you need to know the charm anyway?"

"That's how we're going to escape...Tomorrow's the day before we leave, so we're going tomorrow night," Harry informed her and she released an audible gulp.

"So...We're really doing it, huh?"

"Did you think we weren't?"

"No...But, it's strange to think about it," Hermione admitted. "I've never been very rebellious, but I'm finding myself turning against authority more and more this year. Its times like this that I just can't help but wonder what the bushy haired, bucktoothed eleven year old Hermione Granger would say about my attitude."

Harry laughed loudly at that. "She'd probably die of shock," Harry teased and Hermione huffed. "She'd jump off the Astronomy Tower though if she found out about your crush on Ron..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Harry," Hermione denied instantly with a bright brush. "Ron and I are just friends!"

"Sure, sure," Harry said dismissively. "So...off to dinner?"

"Yes please," Hermione agreed happily changing topics.

At midnight Harry quietly took out his old invisibility cloak and the Maruader's Map, and tiptoed into the Gryffindor common room. He threw the cloak over himself and activated the map. He sighed in relief when he realized that Su Li was up and about in the Dungeons...with Pansy Parkinson...?

Thanks to the map, Harry found it quite the uneventful journey down into the castle bowels, and it wasn't very hard to find Pansy either since she was currently running like a Muggle who'd seen a ghost.

_"Paaannnnssssyyyy, wwwhhhyyy aaarrreee yyyooouuu rrrruuuunnniiinnggg?" _A voice asked eerily, but Harry couldn't find the source. _"DDDooonnnn'ttt yyyooouuu wwwaaannnttt tttooo bbbeeeee fffrrriiieeenndddsss?"_

"I don't know who you are, but when I catch you I'll make sure you never leave here again!" Pansy barked out proudly and smiled smugly when no answer came.

Her smugness was ruined when she found herself on the ground tripping over something invisible. Instantly, the girl tried to grab whatever it was, but there was nothing there. "Who do you think you are?" Pansy shrieked. "I am a purebloo—"

"I know what you are, Parkinson," Harry interrupted in a hoarse whisper.

"Baron?" Pansy questioned. "But, that voice from before was a girl..."

"I can allow my companion her moment of fun," Harry "Baron" Potter whispered hoarsely. "Or, do you oppose...?"

"No, no of course not!" Pansy denied instantly as she released a shuddering breath before doing an obviously fake laugh. "Now...Now that I think about it, it was really funny!"

_"TTTTTTThhhhhaaaaannnnnnkkkkk yyyyyoooouuuu," _the eerie voice whispered in Pansy ear and the girl shrieked as she ran down the hall, and ran even harder when she heard a high pitched cackle.

Once Harry knew for sure that Pansy was gone he sighed and said, "You finished Su Li?"

"H-How do you know who I am?" Su Li asked in shock. "But, that was bloody brilliant how you imitated the Bloody Baron back there."

"Thank you," Harry said as he removed his cloak and Su Li gasped.

"_Harry Potter?_" Su Li said in shock. "And, you have an invisibility cloak? That's so unfair!"

"Are you going to remove the Disillusionment Charm, Su?" Harry asked and Su Li blinked.

"Oh, sorry," Su Li muttered and soon the fifth year Ravenclaw reappeared. "How did you find me?"

"Me and my friends are quite good at finding invisible people." Harry shrugged and Su Li scowled.

"No kidding, that Hermione Granger caught me right off the bat," Su Li explained. "Gave me detention before I could even think of escaping."

"You didn't try to prank Ron?"

"Oh, I did and he caught me just as fast...That's still really creepy how they did that by the way...But anyway, he let me off so long as I prank Malfoy." Su Li grinned. "It was my pleasure...Did you know Malfoy screams like a little girl when he's scared?"

"No...But, I gotta say I never expected you to be a prankster," Harry admitted. "You were always so quiet in class that I tended to forget you were even there..."

"Don't you know, Harry? It's the quiet ones you got to look out for," Su Li explained smugly. "In the five years I've been here, only Hermione has given me a detention. Everyone else blames the twins for the pranks so I get off for every single one."

Harry laughed softly for a moment before he grew serious. "Can you cast the Disillusionment Charm or does someone cast it for you?" Harry asked and Su Li nearly stumbled over the abrupt change in conversation.

"I cast it myself," Su Li explained. "Why?"

"Because we're going to escape into the forest disillusioned tomorrow night, so I need you to teach everyone how to do the charm."

"Tomorrow?" Su Li squeaked with a stunned look. "Already?"

"Yes, so if you can hurry I would appreciate it."

"Of...Of course!"

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow," Harry said as he threw the cloak over himself and silently disappeared...It kind of freaked Su Li out that he barely made a sound.

"Harry! I finished the mirrors!" Hermione explained excitedly waking up the entire dorm.

"Not now 'Er-my-ne," Ron mumbled hiding his head under his pillow. "It's too early..."

"I wasn't talking to you, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"Be quiet the lot of you!" Dean grumbled.

"Can't this wait for a while Hermione?" Harry groaned out. "It's too bloody early for this..."

"No, we need to get up and pass the mirrors along to everyone! And, we need to learn the charm by today too otherwise we won't be leaving."

"Fine," Harry grumbled and threw a pillow at Ron. "Oi! Get up Ron!"

"Go on without me..." Ron muttered.

"_Aguamenti!_" Hermione cried annoyed and Ron yelped when he was splashed with a jet of water.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" Ron cried soak and wet. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh shut up! We need to get a move on!" Hermione retorted. "That goes for the rest of you! Su Li was already by according to Lavender, so we need to call a D—I mean a meeting of the Knights! Unless you changed your mind, Harry?"

"No," Harry replied firmly. "She right...Get up!"

"Sod off, Harry!" Dean grumbled.

"_Aguamenti!_" Seamus and Neville cried and Dean fell off the bed with a cry of surprise and he scowled when he saw that neither had their wands or anything.

"Oh sure laugh it up..." Dean muttered bitterly. "Merlin, did we have to get up so early?"

"We have to prepare, Dean," Hermione scolded. "Unless you _want _to be caught?"

"Fine, fine," Dean said getting up.

"You mind, Hermione?" Neville asked kindly tugging at his night shirt and Hermione's face reddened when she realized what he was getting at.

"Just a minute, Neville," Hermione assured him. "Can I have the map, Harry? I need to get to the Slytherin common room to tell Daphne and the others since they can't be alerted like the Houses can be."

"Sure," Harry said handing her the parchment and she quickly headed out. The boys quickly dressed and Harry activated the D.A. Galleon alerting the others. Harry wasted no time and went straight to the Room of Requirement...except a door was already there. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and looked hesitantly in the room and there he saw Su Li standing there nervously.

"Oh good you're already her—"

"Whose voice did I disguise myself as last night?" Harry interrupted pointing his wand at her and she swallowed hard.

"The Bloody Baron's," Su Li said thickly and Harry nodded before lowering his wand. "Bloody hell Harry! You just about gave me a heart attack there!

"Sorry Su, but I needed to make sure you were still you," Harry apologized. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Getting ready to throw up! I'm no good at public speaking!" Su Li whined. "I...I can't teach a bunch of people! But, _you _can!"

"Huh?"

"I can teach you the Disillusionment Charm and then you can teach the rest of the Knights! It's perfect!"

"I'm no good at public speaking either!"

"You've got more experience than me!"

"But, you know the charm better!"

"I'm a rubbish teacher!"

"I'm not very good!"

"Dragon dung!" Su Li barked. "The people that were in your D.A. are much better at spells after being taught by you!"

"That was all them!"

"Liar! Just let me teach you the charm!"

"Alright..." Su Li grinned until Harry added, "When you teach everyone else."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Don't make me snog you into submission!"

"_What?_"

"I know how you boys get when you're snogged good enough! You'd follow my every order!"

"You're nuts!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, yes you are!"

"Fine I am, but I'm still having you teach the charm!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"What are you two arguing about?" A voice nearly screeched from the doorway causing Harry and Su Li to whip around to see Sally-Anne Perks looking at them with her hands on her hips.

"Ah! Sally! Just the one I needed!" Su Li cried happily.

"That's Sally-_Anne_, Su!" Sally-Anne said exasperated.

"Whatever," Su Li said dismissively and Sally-Anne rolled her eyes. "Harry won't let me teach him the Disillusionment Charm, so he can teach everyone else! Make him do it Sally!"

"That's Sally-_Anne_!" Sally-Anne repeated exasperated. "And, who do I look like? Hermione Granger? I can't get Harry Potter to do anything he doesn't want to."

"Damn right she can't," Harry whispered to himself.

"You've got to do something Sally! I mean both of your last names start with a 'P' so you've got to have _something _in common!"

"Sally-_Anne_! And, that is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard...How are you a Ravenclaw with a brain like yours?"

"Dunno..." Su Li shrugged. "Either way can you help me? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Ple—"

"FINE!" Sally-Anne interrupted pinching her nose. "Merlin, why are you my best friend...?"

"Because I'm great fun?"

"I'm so glad you didn't make friends with the Weasley twins..." Sally-Anne sighed. "And, could you please just let her teach you, Harry? We won't get anything done if we leave it up to Su."

"Fine..." Harry grumbled and Su Li squealed as she hugged Sally-Anne.

"You're the best Sally!"

"That's Sally-_Anne_!" Sally-Anne looked much more smug than annoyed however.

So, for the next hour Su Li worked on teaching Harry the charm and begrudgingly he had to admit that she was a terrible teacher. Had he left it up to her everyone would know how to _not _disillusion yourself rather than how to do it.

"Hey, Harry! Were you here the whole time?" Ron asked confused. "Why didn't you come down to breakfast with everyone else?"

"I forgot..." Harry admitted and suddenly he felt really hungry.

"Good thing I got some of mum's instincts then," Ginny said giving him a couple of bagels that he accepted gratefully.

"What about me?" Su Li asked as she stared at the bagels longingly.

"Here, I was saving this for later, but you'd just annoy me the whole time with how hungry you are." Sally-Anne sighed as she handed over her last bagel.

"Is that all?" Su Li asked causing Sally-Anne to glare. "I'm only kidding!"

"You better be!"

"Are we going to get started or what?" Daphne Greengrass asked as she stepped in with her fellow Slytherins and Hermione.

"Right," Harry said with a nod and Su Li stepped off the stage while Hermione, Ron and Ginny stepped up. "First order of business...We are leaving tonight. Make sure you have everything packed and a note explaining what's going on, so no one worries you've been kidnapped."

"Better keep the forest out of it though," Ron pointed out. "Escaping won't work if they know where we ran off to."

"Second, everyone choose a partner and it would be best if the first, second and third years partnered with older students. Remember we're going into a dangerous forest without Hagrid to keep creatures at bay and the centaurs are not in a good mood this year. It'd be best if the younger students are as protected as possible until they are taught the stronger spells."

"Okay," everyone agreed together and the younger students sighed in relief.

"Great and now I'll leave it up to Hermione to explain the mirrors," Harry said and Hermione turned to him so fast she cracked her neck.

"Harry!" Hermione whisper shouted. "You didn't mention anything about this!"

"I know...It's payback for the Hog's Head meeting." Harry and Ron grinned as Hermione glared.

"He's got a point Hermione." Ron laughed.

"You helped out, you know!" Hermione huffed.

"Only because you told me too!"

"It was your idea to tell the Quidditch team!"

"That's because Harry knew them well compared to say _Michael Corner_!"

Ginny huffed at that. "Are you still going on about him?" She asked annoyed. "For your information, Michael and I broke up at the Quidditch game!"

"Really?" Ron asked excited. "Great—I...uh...I mean—" Ron stared nervously at the glaring Hermione "—that's too bad?"

"I can really feel the sympathy, Ron," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell us about the mirrors or what?" Kevin Entwisted, fifth year Ravenclaw, called out annoyed.

"Sorry!" Hermione apologized with a squeaky voice and threw one last glare at Ron and Harry. "Uh...Sorry about that...Anyway, with some modifications I have created communication mirrors that will allow us to talk to each other through them."

Hermione held up a locket and opened it to show the mirror inside. "All you have to say the name of the person you wish to talk to and it will automatically signal the person." Everyone murmured in amazement. "When the person 'calls' you, the locket will vibrate so you'll only know if you are wearing it. I suggest you keep it on you at all times...For it to recognize you, you have to pour a bit of magic in like you do when you use a wand to cast a spell."

"Where did you get so many mirrors?" Lisa Turpin asked. "I mean there must be one for each of us!"

"I used the Geminio Charm on it," Hermione said with a shrug. "On enchanted objects it can't copy the spells over, but on regular mirrors it works just fine.

"But...But, the Geminio Charm is a N.E.W.T. level spell!" Lisa cried out in shock.

"That's Hermione," the D.A. members said with a shrug and Hermione turned a pretty shade of magenta.

"She used a Protean Charm to charm our Galleons for the D.A.," Terry Boot, fifth year Ravenclaw, explained.

"Right, so come get your lockets," Harry called out and everyone grabbed one for themselves. "Good now that that's taken care of...How many of you know the Disillusionment Charm?"

Su Li, Sally-Anne Perks, Jessica Dorny, Angelina Johnson and Damien Ulquart all raised their hands. "Good, then you're going to help me teach everyone else...We're using the Disillusionment Charm to sneak out, so you better learn it because we can't risk anyone trying to sneak out without it."

"Yes sir!" Everyone saluted much to Harry's chagrin.

"Okay, the Disillusionment Charm actually has no incantation. It is based on wand movement, imagination and how well you can channel your magic. The charm basically makes you like a human chameleon, so you don't turn invisible so much that your body changes into the background to the point that it seems like you are invisible," Harry explained. "The difficulty of the charm is getting the charm to instantly and without delay change into any different background. If done incorrectly than your skin will remain whatever background you first used or it will change too slowly making you noticeable, understand?"

Everyone nodded (although a few hesitated for a second). "Good." Harry smiled. "Let's begin then..."


	3. The Escape

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**Here's some info you should know:**

**-There will be plenty of OCs simply due to the nature of this story...Despite this I profile all of my characters to avoid Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Everyone has good points and bad points. Don't worry.**

**-With this story I plan to take the war against Voldemort to a global level to the point I might have to throw the Statute of Secrecy out the window with the devastation I cause.**

** -I cannot guarantee the survival of any named character or any actual J.K. character. This is war and sometimes you've got to let the good guys lose a friend. I cannot even guarantee the survival of Ron, Hermione and Harry.**

**-For the known couples that J.K. has told us...Those will be the couples of the story. Sorry if you are a fan otherwise, but I happen to like who she chose for who.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Escape<strong>

"I'm telling you headmaster," Professor Snape said trying to keep his calm. "Potter is up to something."

"Yes, and I agree with you Severus," Professor Dumbledore reminded him from behind his desk. "However, I do not see why you are worried."

"The boy is reckless! He's probably planning to do something really stupid!" Professor Snape reminded the headmaster.

"Once again I agree...Unfortunately, I have learned quite well that it is impossible to stop Harry from doing what he wants to do," Professor Dumbledore said with a sigh. "You can guide and hamper his progress as much as possible, but in the end he will always reach what he wants to do."

"So, you'll just let him?" Snape asked bitterly.

"You can double your efforts in the patrols if you must, but you know as well as I do that Harry has instruments in his possession to get around you," Professor Dumbledore explained carefully.

"You could take them away," Professor Snape pointed out.

"I could, but I loathe to do so...I have harmed the trust between Harry and myself. Should I take them away he may no longer trust me, and if we are to win this war it would be best if we are on the same side," Professor Dumbledore told his potion's professor sternly. "Not to mention with the war coming out in the open those instruments may be some of the keys to keep him alive."

"Fine," Professor Snape grumbled. "I will however double my efforts to stop the foolish boy."

"Very well," Professor Dumbledore said with a smile, and neither of them noticed the flesh colored string retracting around the corner.

"We better tell Harry about this..." A boy said to his companion.

"He'll know what to do," his female companion agreed and they hurried off to the seventh floor. "I wish we could use the mirrors..."

"That would make things easier," Ritche Coote, fourth year Gryffindor, agreed, "but we _both _forgot them! Hermione's going to be mad about that, you know!"

"Yeah well I wouldn't have had any problems if it wasn't for my dorm mate, Ruby Quartz." Ginny scowled. "She kept trying to get a look at mine, Victoria and Demelza's lockets that we ended up having to lock them up in the trunk."

"Yeah well James Switch nearly stole mine, so I had to lock it away too!" Ritche retorted. "I can't believe I forgot to grab before listening in on the professors...I can't believe we messed up the first mission Harry gave us! A Quidditch prodigy like Harry deserves better than me!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at that...Ritche was as obsessed with Quidditch as Oliver Wood was. He doesn't even care that Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived; he only cares about how great a Seeker Harry is. Harry liked that, but it annoyed Ginny to no end. "Whatever..."

"Are the two of you just going to stand there or what?" The Fat Lady asked with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, sorry. _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_," Ginny said immediately and the Fat Lady swung open with a huff.

"Oh there you are Ginny, Ritche," Harry said nervously. "Why didn't you just call in?"

The two looked at each other guiltily. "Well Harry...we sort of did have out lockets on us..." Ginny admitted with a blush.

"What? Why would you take them off?" The two quickly explain and Harry nods. "Well make sure you have it on tonight, alright?"

"Of course," the two chorused.

"Great now, what's your update?"

"Snape's going to be on double duty tonight," Ritche explained.

"I expected that...He never did trust me after all." Harry smiled ruefully. "Ron and Hermione told me that Filch is going out for blood tonight, so we'll have to be on the lookout for him. Ernie and Susan reported that Sprout and the Astronomy professor, Sinistra, will be keeping reign all night by the kitchen, so all food we plan to bring must happen before dinner...I've got Angela and Charlotte Montgomery on kitchen duty, so don't worry. Terry Boot and Michael Corner have reported that Flitwick will be keeping watch by Ravenclaw's tower...No, Ravenclaw will be able to return and no going to pick them up, understand?"

The two nodded. "Good, the Ravenclaws have made these bags that are undetectable along with Hermione. Make sure you give them your stuff, so you won't have to worry about carrying anything. I've received reports from Katie and her friend Leanne Laughland that McGonagall is going to be monitoring the classrooms, so no ducking into them. Corridors and passages only. The Muggle Studies professor, Professor Burbage, along with the Arithmancy professor, Professor Vector, will be guarding the front gate, so I've set up plans with Eloise Midgen and Kristina Bundy to slip them a sleeping draught at dinner."

"How are you going to pull that off?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Eloise and Kristina are going to give it to Dobby who will slip it into the food," Harry explained. "Adrian Pucey brewed it...He told me it is a delayed potion, so it take a few hours to work. That's beneficial to us as we won't be making the escape until two in the morning. It will be up to Eloise and Kristina to stay nearby and continue to feed the two teachers a quicker potion every hour until we're all out...This is essential as we can't have them waking up."

"Well, that's one worry taken care of," Ritche muttered appreciatively.

"Lavender and Parvati have reported that Trelawney will be guarding the Divination Tower as her 'Inner Eye' told her someone will escape up there." The three snorted. "Firenze will be patrolling the first floor...We have to be careful around him since the stars really could have told him we'll be around there. I've received word from Padma that the Ancient Runes professor, Professor Babbling, will be guarding all of the known secret tunnels out of the school. Do NOT try to escape through them as Babbling has set up some traps and wards there."

"No secret tunnels got it!" Ginny mock saluted.

"Take this seriously Ginny or we're leaving you behind!" Harry barked.

"Sorry, Harry..."

"Right, now where was I...? Oh yeah, I've gotten word from Justin Finch-Fletchley that Professor Binns won't be involved in the patrols. Also, according to Jimmy Peakes, Madam Pince will be on look out through the library. Madam Hooch will be watching the flying grounds and Quidditch Pitch according to Roger Davies, so get your broom before curfew or risk leaving it behind."

Ginny and Ritche winced at the idea of leaving their brooms behind. "Madam Pomfrey will be keeping eye on the Hospital Wing of course, so no worry there...I think that's it," Harry said reviewing his notes.

"How are we going to keep look out for the teachers?" Ritche asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean I know we'll be pretty much invisible, but they might still hear us walk and stuff..."

Harry and Ginny shared a look and then smirked. "With this of course!" Harry said showing a blank piece of paper.

"A spare piece of parchment?" Ritche asked confused.

"A spare bit of parchment he says!" Ginny giggles. "No, Ritche this is why it was so hard for Umbridge to catch us!"

"Huh?"

"Let me show you, Coote," Harry said as he tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Ritche could only watch in amazement as the piece of parchment slowly gained designs and was that names...? "Is...Is that us?" He asked when he saw his name. "And, is that Professor Dumbledore with Professor Snape in the dungeons?"

"Ritche, may I present you the Marauder's Map," Harry said with a flourish. "My dad and his school friends made it back in the day...It shows where everyone is in the castle up to a little bit of the Forbidden Forest."

"_Bloody hell_," Ritche could only whisper in amazement.

"Ron, Hermione and I are going to be the last ones to leave, so we'll be coordinating everyone's movements," Harry explained. "We'll be leaving in groups...If your roommates give you a hard time, hex them. Make sure they don't make a noise. This is essential."

"Aye aye!" The two saluted before walking off.

"Good that's one problem solved," Harry said thoughtfully as he opened his locket. "Neville Longbottom."

"Harry?" Neville asked as he opened his locket and boy did he look like he's going to barf.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked concerned.

"I...just don't like the Knight Bus..." Neville said as the bus turned sharply.

"You got your wand though?"

"Yeah, I managed to convince Gran that I needed it because we were practicing dueling," Neville assured him. "She's been quite proud of me since the Department of Mysteries...Been telling me that I'm finally living up to my parents' names."

"Speaking of your Gran, where is she?"

"Oh, she Apparated home, I'm having the bus take right up to Hogwarts is all," Neville explained. "Gran's terrible at side-along Apparition, so she had me take the Bus instead."

"Okay, see you in a few Neville."

Like always when Harry was planning something, time seemed to just breeze on by. Before he knew it, it was time for the escape. It was probably the most foolhardy thing he will ever try in his life, but it's time to go. Harry opened his locket and said, "Everyone."

The mirror glowed blank white like Hermione explained it would when so many people tried to use it at once...They could still hear him. "Everyone, it's time. Angela, Charlotte, did you get enough food?" Harry asked.

"_Enough to feed Ron Weasley_—"

"—_for two months_!"

"Good," Harry said ignoring Ron's offended face. "Eloise, Kristina, did the teachers drink the draught?"

"_Yes, we saw it personally_," Eloise whispered.

"Alright," Harry said pleased. "Finally, did everyone give their stuff to the Ravenclaws and Hermione?"

"_Yes_."

"Okay, then Eloise, Kristina you two go first. The two of you will wait by Burbage and Vector until everyone else passes through. I will tap your shoulders when it's time to go."

"_Okay,_" Eloise and Kristina agreed.

The two tip-toed out of their dormitory as quietly as possible only to discover that there was someone down there already: Danny Stebbins.

"You two prepared?" The sixth year prefect asked as he handed them the bags with the Sleeping Draught." I'm going out with the other prefects to help patrol...Unfortunately, none of the fifth year prefects will be out to help since its well known by the teachers they were in the D.A., so they won't be able to help you. Keep your locket open...Harry will give you specific instructions whether you can go or not."

"Thanks Danny," Kristina said gratefully.

"Come on Kris, we've got to go!" Eloise whispered imploringly.

"Huh? Oh right..." The twin slowly walked to the portrait hole.

"_Kristina, Eloise! Stop!_" Harry whispered through the locket. "_Spout's passing by, so give it a second...Okay; she's rounded the corner by the kitchens so you can go._"

The two of them slowly did the Disillusionment Charm and opened the portrait hole. With swift steps, they hurried up the steps to the ground floor. "_Freeze! Fawcett's passing by!_" Harry told them swiftly. "_Duck into the passage to your right._"

The two did it quickly and waited with bated breath as Samantha Fawcett walked by with a bit of a snooty air. They waited about three minutes before Harry told them they could go. Luckily, there were no more problems all the way to the gates where Burgbage and Vector were sleeping peacefully. Eloise stood by Burbage and Kristina by Vector. "We're in position, Harry_,_" Eloise reported. _"_The teachers are out cold."

"_Good work you two,_" Harry praised. _"Team two, it's time to go._"

"We're ready to go," Damien Urquhart reported stoically with Angela and Charlotte.

"_Okay, there are no prefects nearby or teachers so you're free to go,_" Harry told them and the three quietly snuck out the hole and allowed the wall to close behind them. The last thing they needed was some suspicious house mates mucking everything up. Once they were out of the common room they cast the Disillusionment Charm and headed out.

"We've got to get past Snape's office before we get out of here, so you better be quiet," Damien whispered seriously. "We have no idea if he has some detector or something around it."

"_Go right instead of up,_" Harry whispered. "_The dead end at the wall can actually be pushed out and can take you right to the staircase out of the dungeons, so you don't need to pass Snape's office at all._"

"Did I ever tell you I love that map of yours Potter?" Angela asked. "Because I really do..."

The three sixth year Slytherins hurried down the hall. "_Wait! Tickle the portrait of Phoebe the Ticklish...Peeves is about to come past you and he'd enjoy getting you in trouble!_" Harry said urgently and Charlotte followed his advice.

There was nothing but a secret room behind the portrait, but they sat quietly listening to Peeves cackle. "Ooh...I stole the toad's cardigan!" Peeves laughed. "Freddie and Georgie are going to be so proud!"

The three Slytherins had to stifle a snort at that. "_He's gone now, you can come out now._"

"Thanks Potter," Charlotte said with a sigh of relief before the three started to move down the hall once more.

"Okay, how do we trigger the wall?" Damien asked confused.

"_There should be a brick with a big scratch in the middle of it, tap the scratch with your wand,_" Harry explained and the three began to search quickly.

"Here it is!" Angela exclaimed a little loudly and she tapped the scratch.

"Whose there?" The three heard heard Filch yell. "Go find them my sweet..."

"_Damn it Angela! Filch is on the way! Hurry into the passage! He doesn't know about this one, so you should be safe._"

"How do we close it?" Charlotte asked hurriedly.

"_There should be a brick you can press on the right wall._"

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Help me find it!" Charlotte screeched and the two began pressing randomly. "Where the hell is it?"

"Calm down, we're still disillusioned, remember?" Angela said soothingly. "He won't see us."

"But, he'll hear us and we're still solid!" Charlotte retorted. "That's why we're avoiding the teachers at all costs, remember? We're only using the Charm to our advantage so they can't spot us from a distance!"

"We are never going to find it with you two arguing," Damien groaned and banged his head against the wall. Amazingly the wall began to close just as Filch rounded the corner.

"Who's there?" Filch demanded. "I know you're behind that wall, so come out! Don't make me get Professor Snape!"

The three just stood there with bated breaths and soon they heard him growl. "Fine...I was so hoping you'd resist...Maybe Professor Snape will let me hang you from your ankles..." Filch said gleefully.

"We've got a problem, Potter," Angela called over the locket.

"_Yes, I heard, but luckily Snape is quite the distance away, so you're safe but hurry!_" The three ran down the dark corridor with nothing but a _lumos _spell lighting their way. At the end of the hallway was a ladder which Harry instructed them to climb. Once at the top of the ladder they had to push a rock out of the way and they found themselves in the center of Entrance Hall.

"Bloody hell that's convenient," Charlotte mumbled. "How'd you know about that Potter?"

"_The map showed it of course,_" Harry responded. "_Charlotte I want you to put your locket in a little crack by the Great Hall doors and then got out of there! The teachers are all meeting up there! Eloise, Kristina, you need to hide Burbage and Vector! If they find the professors knocked out they'll know where we are. Everyone the escape route out is through a crawl hole behind the Hufflepuff hourglass. Climb through and hide out._"

The five scrambled to follow Harry's orders...Angela and Damien helped the two fourth year Hufflepuffs pull the teachers through the crawl space. Charlotte slid into the passage just in time for the teachers to meet up. "Where are Charity and Septima?" Professor McGonagall asked suspiciously.

All of the sudden Charity Burbage and Septima Vector came dashing down the corridor. "Someone's out of bed!" Professor Burbage exclaimed. "They ducked into a passage and are heading for the Astronomy Tower!"

"We'll catch him," Professor McGonagall assured them. "He might be a distraction, so I need you two to stay here, alright?"

"Of course Minerva," the two chorused simply and the teachers headed out. Snape really hoped it was Potter...the detentions he could give that boy...

Burbage and Vector both retook their seats by the front gate as McGonagall and Snape headed towards the Astronomy Tower while the rest went back to their stations. "_All clear guys,_" Harry said from the two "professors" lockets.

"Good call having Montgomery's locket listen in for our cue," "Professor Burbage" said.

"Just what'd you expect from our fearless leader," "Professor Vector" agreed.

"Of course we missed—"

"—a whole day's worth—"

"—of galleons!" The two said in unison.

"_Fred! George! Shut up!_" Harry demanded. "_You've only bought us a bit of time and you not acting like the teachers is doing nothing but likely to get us caught!_"

"Sorry..." The two apologized with a wince.

"_Okay, team three I want you to head out as soon as possible,_" Harry explained. "_Team two, head into the forest boundary while team one you move to a corner to the right of the gate. It's a blind spot so you're not likely to be seen. Keep up with sleeping draught._"

Eloise and Kristina quickly pulled the teachers along and behind a bush while team two scurried off to the Forbidden Forest where they sat behind some trees. Meanwhile Team three hurried to the edge of their Common Rooms. Team Three consisted of Katie Bell, Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, Jimmy Peakes and Natalie McDonald from Gryffindor.

"We're ready Harry," Katie said.

"_Alright, to the far right of the Fat Lady there is a secret passage behind the bookcase. The book _Treasure and Troves _is the trigger. Pull the book out and it will lead to a spiral staircase that will lead you all the way to the fourth floor._"

"Dang, there's a lot of secret passages in this place," Andrew Kirke whistled appreciatively.

"I could have found these passages to, you know?" Jack Sloper said with a cocky smirk. "Just didn't feel like it."

Jimmy Peakes rolled his eyes and faked gagged causing Natalie McDonald to giggle. Jimmy beamed.

"Why'd I get caught with the kids...?" Katie mumbled cursing her luck. "Come on you four, we've got to go."

The five disillusioned themselves and hurried out the portrait. Luckily, Lee Jordan was able to charm the Fat Lady into visiting her friend Violet tonight, so she won't warn any of the professors. The five quickly pulled out the book and ran into the passage way.

"This place is creepy..." Natalie mumbled with a slight cough...She had always gotten sick easily and really this was probably going to be bad for her health. However, she would do anything for her hero, Harry Potter! Even suck up her fears.

"Stick to me and you'll be fine," Jack said pompously as he flexed his non-existent muscles.

"It'll be fine," Katie assured her and took her hand as the group made their way down the stairs. Soon they found themselves at a dead, but Katie noticed a button on the side. She was about to push it when she heard Harry tell her to stop.

"_Don't push that button Katie! Binns is floating by and despite everything he is still a teacher,_" Harry said and Katie's hand froze. "_There's another secret passage behind the unicorn tapestry, you just have to knock on the wall three times and it will open. It'll take you to the ground floor in front of the wall directly by the gate. Be quick about it, McGonagall and Snape are almost at the top of the Astronomy Tower. While we're at it, Team Four get a move on._"

Team three waited patiently for Harry to declare it was safe while team four quietly snuck out of their dorms. Team four consisted of Adam Harper, Bryan Dunstan, Astoria Greengrass and Graham Pritchard of Slytherin. The four quickly disillusioned themselves as snuck out of the Common Room.

"_Team four you're going to have to go left instead of right...Filch left Mrs. Norris by the wall. At the end of the hall there is a crawlspace by the ceiling. You'll have to levitate someone up and they'll be able to push the ladder down. Once the last person is up, have them pull the rope up and crawl through the passage. It will lead you to a crawl space in the broom cupboard by the main gate. Once there hurry out to the forest. Team three you can go now._"

Katie quickly pressed the button and Jimmy ran across the hallway to the unicorn. He knocked three times and another spiral staircase revealed itself...They wasted no time hurrying in and closing it behind them.

Meanwhile, team four was sneaking along the hallway and saw the secret passage by the ceiling. It was very high up. "Looks like it'll take three of us to get one person up that high...Who's going up?" Astoria asked.

"I'll do it," Adam Harper said calmly. "Just don't drop me because it would be annoying to fall from that high."

Bryan looked at where he believed Adam was incredulously. "You know, I don't think you'd live if you fell from that high..."

"Nah, Potter's fallen from higher and lived," Graham pointed out.

"But, that's Potter," Astoria pointed out. "He _never _dies!"

"_Oi! You four get a move on it!_" Harry scolded and the four blushed. "_And, I'm not that special._"

The four scoffed at that one while everyone else with a mirror snickered. "He's right, we need to go," Adam said seriously and his three companions nodded.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" They chanted and Adam found himself being taken up higher and higher until he was able to grab on the ledge and push his way in. Crawling in, he grabbed the rope ladder and threw it off allowing it to untangle and the others to climb up.

"Don't forget to bring it up Bryan!" Astoria called out.

"I know, I know."

Meanwhile team three had managed to reach the wall and Katie didn't hesitate to push it causing the wall at the intersection of stairs to slide open and the five climbed out before it closed itself.

"Hurry up you lot," Fred said. "The polyjuice won't last much longer...We need you lot out of here before we escape ourselves."

"Where'd you two get polyjuice anyway?" Katie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, dear Katie—" Fred began.

"—ask us no questions—" George continued.

"—and we'll tell you no lies," Katie finished with a smile. "I'm really going to miss you two next year..."

"You hear that Gred? She'll _miss _us!"

"Aw, that's so sweet Forge!"

"You two are unbelievable." Katie laughed and the twins gave her a mischievous smile that will give her nightmares for years to come since she only saw it on her teachers' faces.

With that settled team three crawled out the secret passage and made a dash for where Harry said the team two was.

"I think it's time for the next dosage," Eloise said as professor Burbage began to groan softly.

"Good idea," Kristina agreed and they boy poured a vial of sleeping draught down the teachers throats. The teachers being only half awake accepted the drink without second thoughts, and were soon back to their blissful state of slumber.

_"Team four you're approaching the exit, but be fast, McGonagall and Snape are heading back down the tower,_" Harry reported.

"Alright," Astoria reported back.

"_Eddie, you're out patrolling right?_" Harry asked sixth year prefect, Eddie Carmichael.

"Yeah, Professor Flitwick's got me patrolling the Ravenclaw Tower with him," Eddie replied.

"_Good...I want you to cause a ruckus and get Flitwick to follow you after a supposed student you found,_" Harry said deviously and the Slytherins couldn't help but admire him for it. "_Get him as far as you can, so team five and six can get out._"

"Alright," Eddie agreed. "_Confringo!_"

All of the sudden there was a great explosion two floors below them causing Professor Flitwick to jump. "Professor help! There's someone here!" Professor Flitwick heard his sixth year prefect cry out.

"Bridgette! Keep an eye on the Common Room!" Professor instructed his sixth year female prefect, Bridgette Chambers. "No one gets in or out of the tower, understood?"

"Of course professor," Bridgette assured her Head of House and the tiny man ran off as fast as he could. Bridgette stood there whistling for about a minute before she knocked on the wall. "C'mon you lot! It's time to go!"

"Alright," Cho said stiffly from behind the wall. "Team five I'm in charge and Padma's in charge of team six. Let's use the Disillusionment Charm now..."

Soon team five consisting of Cho Chang, Rolf Scalamander, Luna Lovegood, Susie Capper, Stewart Ackerly, David Bradley, Orla Quirke and Emma Dobbs plus team six consisting of Padma Patil, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Quintin Rivers and Kevin Entwisted snuck out disillusioned.

"_Okay, Hermione just told me about this charm called '_Glisseo_' that turns stairs into a slide can any of you do it?_" Harry asked.

"I can," Lisa responded.

"_Good, use it on the Ravenclaw Towers staircase...Apparently if used it will cause a door to open up at the end that will take you all the way to the first floor. All you have to do from there is head out to the door next you and you'll be in the Entrance Hall. Just sneak out after that._"

"Alright," Lisa said with a grin. "_Glisseo!_"

The two abnormally large teams had to refrain from screaming as they slid down the large spiral staircase at break neck speed.

"_Eddie, lead Flitwick to the Divination Tower...I had the twins set up some stuff today to help us out here as well as the perfect scapegoat,_" Harry explained.

Harry had to sigh...He was glad he left most of this coordination stuff to Ron and Hermione. It was hard to keep straight!

Meanwhile with Eddie and Professor Flitwick they were chasing after a supposed student when a bright flash went off down the hall towards the Divination Tower. _'I don't even want to know,' _Eddie thought as he yelled to Professor Flitwick. "He must have gone that way!"

"Don't lose him!" Flitwick squeaked in agreement and they headed into the Divination Tower. It wasn't long that they heard a cry as Eddie fired off a stunning spell in the direction.

"Watch it!" An unrecognizable voice screamed. Whoever it was began to run down the hall wanting to avoid whatever was causing these explosions as well as avoiding whoever was throwing spells at him.

At the same time team four managed to climb out of the crawl space in the broom cupboard. "We better hurry, you know," Adam said blasé about the whole thing. "It seems the commotion has started."

The rest agreed and headed out to see the twins still polyjuiced as their professors laughing so hard they were clutching their sides. They would never understand Gryffindors they decided as they simply crawled out and went to where Harry directed them to go.

"Here comes the wall!" Cho called out as quietly as she could. Just before they crashed however, the wall opened up and everyone just continued to slide down.

"I'm going this way from now on!" Su Li laughed and everyone could hear Sally-Anne groan over the mirrors causing everyone to snicker.

"You're nuts Su!" Kevin told her and if anyone had been able to see him they'd see he was looking positively green.

Su Li didn't get a chance to retort though because at that same moment the wall opened up and everyone went sliding across the floor. "Do you mind getting off me Morag?" Quintin asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Morag asked confused.

"He obviously recognized your groan," Emma Dobbs, second year, said Hermione-like.

"You sound like Hermione," Luna said with a far off voice...

"_Hey!_" Hermione cried out offended.

"Do you really think so?" Emma asked and Hermione was perplexed by the awe in her voice.

"You know, I think we better get going before were caught!" Stewart Ackerly, third year, whispered insistently.

"He's right," David Bradley, third year, agreed.

"Everyone here?" Cho asked and she did a quick roll call. "Okay, head out."

"About time you got here," Fred said with a smirk.

"But, you might want to fix the charm," George pointed out smirking as well and everyone looked down to realize that the commotion must have caused the charm to unfocus because they kept the background of the previous room.

Everyone blushed and redid the charm before the quickly snuck out. The second Emma climbed out a portion of the Entrance Hall wall opened up and somebody came sliding out. Fred and George were on their feet in an instant, dueling the mysterious figure and keeping him from leaving.

"No you won't leave!" Professor Fred Burbage cried out dramatically and at that same moment Eddie along with Professor Flitwick came sliding out of the same wall while Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall came running out.

"I won't let you out of the gate!" Professor George Vector said as he used _Petrifus Totalus_ on the boy.

"What is going on?" Professor McGonagall asked tiredly.

"This boy's been trying to leave, Minerva," Fred explained. "He was who we saw run towards the Astronomy Tower!"

"He couldn't have," Professor McGonagall disagreed. "We'd have caught him."

"There's a secret passage on the third floor that lets you slide back down," George told her. "I happened upon it once...We nearly caught him when he doubled back, but he made a run for it."

"That must be when I heard the explosion," Eddie chimed in. "I thought we were being attacked."

"Yes, we chased him all around it before he jumped in a secret passage," Professor Flitwick filled in for Professors Snape and McGonagall. "Luckily the passage didn't close fast enough, so Eddie and I were able to jump in and follow. But, who is it?"

Snape flipped the boy over and he felt both of his eyebrows jump in shock. "Derek Montague?" Professor Snape spat bitterly. "One of my students?"

"He must have been planning to use his prefect patrols as a means to escape," Professor McGonagall said softly. "Luckily Charity and Septima were here to stop him."

"Yes...I'll be taking this boy to my office now," Professor Snape assured them. "I wish to see why he did this. _Locomotor Mortis!_"

Montague's frozen body lifted off the ground and Professor Snape made his way to the dungeons. "Hold on Severus," Professor McGonagall called out. "I'll come with you...I wish to know what foolish reason he had for doing this because I do not enjoy being forced to run all the way up and down the Astronomy Tower."

"I'll come as well," Professor Flitwick piped up. "Eddie you can return to your patrols while we give this young man a stern talking to."

"Of course," Eddie said with a small smile. "Good night professors."

With that Eddie headed up the staircase with silent laughter.

"_Team seven, prepare yourselves to go,_" Harry said with a slight grin. "_With Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape all in his office the passage up is pretty much free to go._"

Team seven consisted of John Summers, Benjamin Cadwallder, Kevin Whitbey, Eleanor Branstone, Laura Madley and Rose Zeller of Hufflepuff. The six disillusioned themselves and quietly exited the Hufflepuff common room. Fred and George were disappointed that it ended up going with zero problems...That was _boring_!

Harry was glad for the breathing time.

"_Team eight it's finally your turn!_" Harry said and the next group gathered in the Gryffindor Common Room. Team eight consisted of Colin Creevey, Ritche Coote, Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins, Victoria Frobishier and Dennis Creevey. The six disillusioned and planned to follow team three's route.

"_Not that way!_" Harry hissed suddenly. "_It seems that the ghosts decided to throw an impromptu party in there. You're going to have to go down the grand staircase! And, hurry because the teachers are beginning to disperse! McGonagall's heading your way!"_

"Damn it," Ginny cursed softly. "Well you heard him; we need to get down there as fast as we can!"

With a great rush, the six members ran down the stairs as fast as they could. Dennis needed help when he fell into the trick stair and Victoria nearly fell off the staircase all together. "The stairs are changing!" Demelza said stating the obvious.

"_That's lucky! Because you would have ran right into McGonagall. Duck into the hallway that's near there...There's a trapdoor there, so try to find a way to hide under it without going down until she passes by._"

"_Harry isn't that where Fluffy was?_" Ron said confusing team eight.

"_Oh honestly Ronald, do you see Fluffy's name anywhere? No? Then he's not there anymore!_" Hermione retorted. "_Did you really think Dumbledore would let a ferocious man eating three headed dog stay in the castle with nothing to guard? Stop being so thick!_"

"_Well excuse me if I worry about my little sister's safety!_"

"_Uh...guys...?_"

"_You wouldn't need to worry if you used your eyes for once!_"

"_Yeah well—_"

"_GUYS!" _Harry finally screamed causing the two to stop bickering. "_That's better...Merlin, can't you save it when something important isn't going on right now?_"

"_Sorry Harry..._" The two muttered and everyone else was snickering.

"_Anyway, Ginny try to find something to hover there or something quickly because McGonagall's coming to check that way!_" Team eight instantly ran into the room and Ritche performed the locking spell. There were broken pieces of wood and Ginny had a brilliant idea.

"Guys, cast a hover charm on the wood and we'll use them as makeshift brooms!" Ginny said and everyone stared at her incredulously. "NOW!"

With that command everyone picked up a piece of suitable pieces of wood, charmed them, jumped in and Ginny closed the trapdoor. A second later the door opened with a click and Professor McGonagall walked in with beaded eyes. She random cast stunning spells around the room, but she didn't hear even the tiniest movement. Satisfied, she left the room, but guarded the door for a few minutes.

Unfortunately for her, Harry told them wait until she left and then let them leave once she was on the seventh floor. Everyone sighed in relief as they flew out hazardly and dashed down the rest of the stairs. "You there Ickle Gin-Gin?" Fred asked.

"Call me that again and I'll show you my Bat Bogey Hex again," Ginny told them.

"Noted," George said sweating as he covered Fred's mouth.

"See you in a while Ginny," Fred and George said as they felt someone hug them.

"I'll miss you..." Ginny choked out sadly.

"Aw...Now's not the time to get all choked up, you still got to make it to the forest!"

"I know...But, still—"

"_Damn it!_" Harry cursed suddenly causing everyone to jump.

"Harry?" Ginny asked into the mirror. "What's going on?"

"_The Heads of Houses are now personally standing guard in front of the common room entrances! We can't exit!_" Harry told her in obvious frustration. "_Team prefect, disillusion and get yourselves out now...We'll think up something to get the rest of us out._"

"_Okay,_" all of the prefects (Danny Stebbins, Eddie Carmichael, Bridgette Chambers and Leanne Laughland) responded. They fortunately were able to get away without a problem due to their heads having them go out and patrol in their place.

The rest of the fifth years however...Harry was pacing back and forth trying to come up with something. _Anything _to get them out, but the fact was there was only one way out of the common rooms and there were teachers guarding it. Right now the teachers were basically making sure no one else got out rather than checking _who _was out and about in the castle.

Harry guessed it had to do with them trusting the prefects to catch them as well as the fact that a student might sneak by while checking dormitories...That didn't help much though besides staying inconspicuous.

There was also the fact that Eloise and Kristina were almost out of sleeping draughts and the polyjuice potion will wear off Fred and George soon. They need a way out and they needed one now. "Any ideas guys?" Harry asked rubbing his temples.

"We could always fly out the window?" Dean suggested.

"Not all of us can fly you know," Hermione retorted.

"_Plus we're underground here," _Daphne pointed out over the mirror.

"Oh right..."

"Maybe the map knows something?" Ron suggested. "It does have a mind of its own you know."

"Ron...You are brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

"_Never thought I'd—_"

"—_ever hear that!_"

"Hardy har har!" Ron muttered bitterly.

"Is there a way out of the common rooms without going through the main entrance?" Harry asked the map.

_"Who wants to know?"_ Msser. Prongs asked.

"I, Harry James Potter, the son of Msser. Prongs, the godson of Mssr. Padfoot and former student of Mssr. Moony."

_"Hah! I told you'd end up a teacher Moony! That'll be five galleons!"_ Mssr. Padfoot said gleefully.

_"As we are only a map, I cannot pay you Padfoot!"_ Mssr. Moony explained exasperated. _"As for you Prongs junior...Every fireplace when lit by the bluebell flames will release a secret passage to each of the common rooms. That is how we found the entrance to every single common room to put on the map. The fifth exit is through the stairs in the entrance hall...Use this knowledge wisely!"_

_"Or to prank the whole school,"_ Mssrs. Padfoot and Prongs added.

_"Or to prank the whole school..."_ Mssr. Moony added exasperated despite it being written out...

"Well that was informative," Harry said with a smirk. "Looks like those flames of your will come in handy again Hermione."

"Huh?" Hermione asked smartly.

"Bluebell flames in the common room fireplaces will open a hidden panel in each common room for us to escape out of...They all lead to the entrance hall, so we are outta here!" Harry said happily. "Everyone got that?"

"_Yes,_" Tracey Davis assured him.

"_I know the spell,_" Sally-Anne told him.

"Then let's go!" Hermione cast the spell letting the remaining Gryffindors (Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Sophie Roper, Sarah Spinks, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger), the remaining Hufflepuffs (Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins, Stephen Cornfoot, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Sally-Anne Perks, Megan Jones and Lillian Moon) and the last Slytherins (Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis and Theodore Nott) into the hidden passage.

"I thought you weren't leaving with us?" Neville asked Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Why would we wait now?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "This is the only other way out, so we might as well leave now don't you think?"

Neville blushed and nodded as the three Houses converged to the end of a hall where a strange fireplace was. Taking an educated guess, Hermione shot some flames into the fireplace and the whole wall lifted up revealing that they were under the staircase the entire time.

"We've got to remember this one," Ernie whispered to Justin who nodded wide eyed.

"I'm going to take a crack at it and say the lot of you are there?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Course we are," Ron scoffed.

"Good because we only got a couple minutes before the polyjuice potion wears off," George said in obvious relief.

"Right." Harry nodded and spoke into the mirror. "Eloise, Kristina bring Burbage and Vector in. It's time to go."

"_Okay, Harry,_" Kristina replied and about ten seconds later everyone saw the two professors pushed in. Fred and George swapped seats with them as they grinned. "Well, we'll be seeing you later," George said with a smirk. "Dumbledore knows were here, so don't worry about us getting trouble for being here."

"Let us come back for our final train ride, he did," Fred explained before the duo disillusioned.

"Take care of yourself, Ron," the twins said in chorus.

"Don't worry I will," Ron said hugging each of his brothers after Harry helped coordinate them with the map. "I'll take care of Ginny too."

"Bye!" Harry told them as he was the last to climb out the hole and headed straight to the forest. "Okay everyone! Once we're off the map we should far enough away that we can remove the charm. Once you do pick a partner and make sure you stay with the group!"

"Alright!" The Knights of Reformation cheered as they headed to their greatest adventure yet.

"Take care of yourself Harry," Professor Dumbledore said as he looked over the forest from his office. "Come back safe and hopefully stronger...I trust you."


	4. Centaurs

**Centaurs**

It was about ten minutes later that the Knights had moved far enough away from the map that Harry was sure it would be safe to remove the Disillusionment Charm. "Okay everyone!" Harry called out. "We should be far enough, so take the charm down. Find a partner! Students in third year and below I want you to partner up with a member of the D.A."

With a sigh of relief everyone removed the charm and instantly scrambled to find a partner...In the end, the partners ended up being:

Harry Potter and Natalie McDonald

Ron Weasley and Kevin Whitbey

Hermione Granger and Emma Dobbs

Ginny Weasley and Jimmy Peakes

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Rose Zeller (since Rose is a first year they decided it would be best if she had two guards)

Katie Bell and Andrew Kirke

Lavender Brown and Laura Madley

Parvati Patil and Graham Pritchard

Padma Patil and Orla Quirke

Terry Boot and Stewart Ackerly

Michael Corner and Eleanor Branstone

Anthony Goldstein and David Bradley

Ernie Macmillan and Jack Sloper

Susan Bones and Eloise Midgen

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Kristina Bundy

Hannah Abbott and Bryan Dunstan

Dean Thomas and Ritchie Coote

Seamus Finnegan and Demelza Robins

Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey (since Dennis is only a second year Colin felt it would be best if they partnered up rather than have him watch over a student)

Cho Chang and Victoria Frobisher

Daphne Greengrass and Astoria Greengrass

Tracey Davis and Rolf Scamander

Theodore Nott and Adam Harper

Leanne Laughland and Susie Capper

Sarah Spinks and Damien Urquhart

Sophie Roper and Charlotte Montgomery

Angela Montgomery and Quintin Rivers

Kevin Entwisted and Danny Stebbins

Bridgette Chambers and Stephen Cornfoot

Eddie Carmichael and Wayne Hopkins

Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst

Morag MacDougal and Lillian Moon

Benjamin Cadwallader and Megan Jones

Sally-Anne Perkins and Su Li

Satisfied with the partners, Harry turned to face everyone with a serious look. "Can everyone hear me?" Everyone nodded. "Good, here's the thing...I haven't really been that far in the forest, so I don't really know much of what to expect. What I do know however is that we have a high chance of passing by the centaurs, and if we do, do NOT insult them! They are not very happy with witches and wizards right now, and it would do not to have our first test battle be against them."

"Are they really that dangerous?" Emma Dobbs asked her idol.

"They were going to kill Harry and I the last time we were in the forest...We only just managed to get away," Hermione informed her seriously. "It would be best that you do not argue with them or speak down to them."

"That's exactly right, Hermione," Harry said and said girl blushed. "From what I've seen centaurs are proud creatures and we do not want to create another enemy...The next bunch you want to be on the watch for are acromantula."

"ACROMANTULA?" Lillian Moon shrieked. "But, there aren't supposed to be any in these parts!"

"Yeah, well there are," Harry said sternly. "Hundreds of them and they will not hesitate to kill and eat you. Should we come across any, we are going to battle! No ifs, ands or buts about it!"

"How...How big are they really?" Lisa Turpin squeaked. "I know I've read they can grow to be quite large..."

"At least as big as a car..." Ron said with a violent shiver...He still had nightmares about it. "If anyone remembers my boggart in third year, it's that big."

"HOLY!" Dean yelped. "That thing looked like could eat you in one bite!"

"Thanks Thomas, I really needed _that _image in my head," Adam Harper muttered disconcerted.

"Yeah, it seems you guys got the general idea," Harry said with a nod. "Aim to kill."

"What else is there, Harry?" Colin asked with bated breath, but Harry shook his head.

"I don't know...I've never really explored anything else," Harry told them. "Well there was Grawp, but Hagrid took him into the mountains to live which is why he wasn't at his hut..."

"Grawp?" Ernie asked.

"Hagrid's giant half-brother," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"Thank goodness he's not in here..." Hannah whispered to herself.

"Okay, I want about ten people to use the _Lumos _spell," Harry said regaining order and instantly everyone snapped to attention. "I'd like to have more light, but we don't want to attract attention..."

"Roger." Everyone saluted as Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Terry, Anthony, Justin, Susan, Tracey, Charlotte, Bridgette and Harry muttered, "_Lumos_."

With a light that barely covered everyone they began to walk forward. For hours they seemed to just keep going forward and it wasn't long that the trees began to become more packed together and the light from the sky seemed to fade faster and faster. It was difficult on everyone and they all seemed to be on edge as if an attack will happen at any moment.

Every snap of a branch, every hoot of an owl and any other little sound would set at least one person off. The only ones really calm through the whole thing seemed to be Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"How can you be so calm?" Kevin Whitbey asked Ron in disbelief and Ron laughed softly.

"Calm? Me?" Ron asked incredulously. "Here take my hand, Kevin."

"Call me Kev," Kev said instantly. "And, why?"

"Just trust me." Kev took his hand and almost yanked it back instantly in disgust.

"That's gross! Next time warn me before having me take your sweaty hand!" Kev barked disgusted as he wiped his hands on his robes.

"Sorry, but see I'm sweating like there's no tomorrow," Ron told him. "I always panic when I go in here...I'm only managing so far because I know Harry'll need me. Can't lose my head, you know?"

"Well said, Ron." Ron beamed at Hermione's praise. "I'm the same, my hands are shaking so bad I might not even be able to curse straight, but I got to do what I got to do."

"You don't seem so scared, Harry," Natalie said as she held her hero's hand and let out a harsh cough.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked instantly.

"I-I'm fine...I was real sick when I was little, but magic healed me," Natalie said with a softer cough. "It can't seem to get rid of my cough."

Harry frowned wondering if he should have let her come if that was the case before he banished the thought for even she had the right to fight this war. "Oh...Well anyway...I just...I dunno calm down when others panic..."

"And, that's why Harry's our fearless leader," Ginny said with a giggle and slapped Harry's back. Harry glared back at her, but scowled even more when Ernie and Justin agreed with her.

"I'm calm too, Natalie," Jimmy said messing up his hair a little in a way that reminded Harry instantly of his father in Snape's memory.

"I'm sure you are." Natalie giggled and Jimmy huffed indignantly.

"You know I'm not so sure about this, Katie," Leanne said her nerves getting the better of her. "I've never actually been in the forest before and it's giving me the willies!"

"I've never gone in either," Katie put a calming hand on her best friend's shoulder, "but Harry wouldn't have let us come if he didn't think we would make it."

"You sure?" Andrew asked as he practically punched Katie in the mouth when he stepped on a small twig.

"Yes I'm sure," Katie said very grateful to Oliver Wood for his maniac Quidditch training at the moment.

"I've been in the forest once," Susie Capper told them. "Not this far mind you, but once."

"Come across anything?" Leanne asked her partner.

"Thestrals...the whole herd," Susie explained. "I wasn't quite sure what they were at the time so I ran away as fast as I could. Luckily Professor Hagrid found me and was able to explain what they were...I was a bit freaked out at first with the whole dying thing, but they weren't so bad once you got past that."

"Dying thing?" Andrew asked.

"Only someone who has seen someone die can see them," Katie explained.

"Oh." Andrew nodded his head before turning to Susie. "So, who'd you see die?"

"Tactless!" Katie exclaimed as she hit her partner upside his head.

"What?" Andrew asked confused.

"You just don't ask—"

"—It's okay Katie," Susie interrupted. "I saw my sister die...I was about four years old at the time. You see I'm Muggle-born and my sister was a Muggle. By time I was four she was already sixteen and in high school...The students at school picked on her relentlessly and she didn't really get along with my mum. Well one day my mum and sister got into the biggest argument I've ever seen, but by the time school was out for the day my mum realized she was wrong. She decided she would take my sister home today since my sister usually walks home, so she loaded me into the car and drove to school...Except my sister was standing on the edge of the roof. The argument with my mum was too much for her and before my mum could get out of the car, she jumped...She died on impact..."

Susie let out a choked sob and Leanne hugged her tightly. "Shh...It'll be okay..." Leanne soothed. "Your sister's in a better place now..."

"I wish I hadn't asked..." Andrew muttered quietly.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you speak," Katie scolded softly as she tried to cover up her horrified look...She couldn't imagine what it must have been like to see that.

"Everyone!" Harry called out getting her attention. "We've made a good solid five hours into the forest, so we're going to take a break! There's a clearing just ahead where we'll relax a bit before we continue on!"

Katie sighed in relief as she hurried to the clearing and practically collapsed onto the soft grass while Hermione built a camp fire for everyone to gather around.

"About time," Daphne Greengrass muttered as she rubbed her sore feet. "I thought we'd never stop!"

"When are we going to sleep, Harry?" Wayne asked yawning.

"Probably the next break," Harry said sighing. "I want to get further away from the school...Despite everything we're really not that far."

Every single Knight groaned at that announcement and all of them dropped to the ground in fatigue. "At this rate, fatigue will kill us before You-Know-W—"

"Voldemort," Harry interrupted Jack Sloper and everyone but Harry and Hermione flinched. "Oh come on all of you signed up to fight him, but how are you going to if you can't even say his name?"

"But, that isn't his name, Harry," Ginny pointed out carefully. "It's actually his nickname..."

"What are you on about Weasley?" Damien asked raising his eyebrow, but realization came over Harry.

"Tom Riddle," Harry muttered.

"What was that, Potter?" Charlotte and Angela asked in unison.

"Tom Riddle," Harry said loudly enough for everyone to hear, and he watched in fascination as no one flinched, yelped, shivered or even squeaked.

"What are you on about, Harry?" Kevin Entwisted asked confused. "Why did you mention some bloke named Tom Riddle?"

Harry smirked and pulled out his wand; with practiced ease he wrote for all to see:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

Then with a flick of his wand everyone watched in confusion as the letters began to rearrange themselves into:

I am Lord Voldemort

"Tom Riddle is Voldemort's real name," Harry explained once again ignoring the flinches. "It's a name he created for himself so people wouldn't associate him with his Muggle father or his witch mother."

"You-Know-Who's half-blood?" Quintin Rivers asked wide eyed.

"Yes...Ironic isn't considering his belief that purebloods are the only true wizards out there," Harry said with a bitter grin. "His followers don't even know that! You should have seen Bellatrix Lestrange's face when I told her!"

"What's your point, Potter?" Theodore asked bored.

"The point is that you are all taught to wince at Riddle's alias, so why don't we call him by his _proper _name instead...The name he tried to get rid of."

"Wouldn't that just piss him off even more?" Bryan Dunstan asked.

"Yes, but if we're going to stand against him then we're not going to play by his rules," Harry decided. "Voldemort is nothing but a name to show off how great he is, and we're not going to give him the satisfaction of going with it. From this point on you are to call him by nothing more than Tom Riddle or Riddle. Am I understood?"

Everyone mumbled incoherently. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Yes sir!" Everyone yelled together.

"There that's better."

The minutes seemed to just tick by as they sat there contemplating what Harry said and what they were doing. Finally, unable to stop his curiosity Neville asked, "Harry why are we going through the forest?"

"Didn't I already explain?"

"I get that you wanted to go somewhere where you can use magic without second thought, but there are plenty of places like that in magical Britain, so why the forest?" Neville asked again and blushed when everyone turned to him surprised.

"That's a really good question, Neville," Hannah complimented and the Knights turned to their leader.

"Yeah...Well, I don't really know anywhere else," Harry told them embarrassed. "I've only been to a couple of places and I doubt secret training together would work in Diagon Alley."

"True, but you almost sound like you're sure there's something here that could help us," Morag pointed out.

"Yeah, the way were walking through here is almost like you have a direction in mind," Mandy added on.

Ron and Hermione looked a little uncomfortable...They knew why Harry chose to go to the forest since he told them after dinner. The two of them were used to following Harry's lead and trusting him even after what happened at the Ministry. However, they weren't quite sure how everyone else would feel about a nameless, faceless source that might not even be real.

"Alright, here's the thing," Harry said uncomfortable. "All year I'd been hearing this noise from the forest and it sounded like it was calling me...At first it was easy, but when I formed the D.A. it suddenly grew louder. Still I was able to ignore it...Only ever since I decided to form the Knights I haven't been able to block it out..."

"You mean we're going through this because you supposedly heard some sound?" Seamus asked in disbelief. "We're risking our _lives _for some _noise_? How do we even know it's not a trap by You-Kno...Riddle?"

"Look it's not any ordinary sound, okay?" Harry said exasperated. "I've heard the sound before and I know for a fact that Riddle can't imitate it. It's too pure for him to handle. You see what I've been hearing is—"

Harry suddenly rolled to the side and an arrow flew right by where his heart was a second ago. "I will not miss next time, Harry Potter," a voice said behind them and everyone jumped up.

"No, don't take out your wands!" Harry barked as he stood up and held his hands up. "We mean you no harm Bane."

"I am sure," Bane sneered as he readied his second shot. "You humans are so trustworthy, are you not? It is not like any of you have ever betrayed us before, is it?"

"Maybe they aren't here to kill us Bane," Ronan said coming from the foliage along with around fifty other centaurs including three females who if not for their fur would be topless. "Maybe they are here to _use _us once again!"

Any hope the Knights had instantly disappeared when majority of the centaurs drew their weapons and poised to strike. "Please we do not mean any ha—"

"QUIET!" Bane commanded. "I have not forgotten you girl! You were the one who used us with Harry Potter against that vile woman, and then you had the _gall _to have Albus Dumbledore go to our camp to get her back!"

"Hermione didn't ask Dumble—fmph"

"Shut up, Ron!" Ginny hissed covering his mouth. "Do you want them to kill us?"

"They're going to kill us anyway," Terry muttered quietly to Anthony and Michael as the three of them wished they could pull out their wands, but they knew if they made even the smallest attempt to they would have an arrow through their skull before they could even utter a single word.

"Tell me Harry Potter, why have you entered the forest?" Magorian asked seriously. "I know very well that you were there when I reminded Hagrid that humans were no longer welcome in the forest...You obviously had forgotten when you brought that human and used us to do your bidding. You escaped punishment only because of the giant, but it will not let it happen."

"Please Magorian, we only entered because I need to find the source of the phoenix song," Harry pleaded carefully. "We don't wish to do anything to you or even use you!"

"I care not for your re—"

"Hold your tongue Magorian!" A voice barked and Harry turned to see the oldest centaur of the group. His fur was pure white with a long white beard and his body was extremely wrinkled.

"Elder!" Magorian gasped as did all of the centaurs. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your group making quite the ruckus and came to investigate," the elder said simply. "You may call me Aegis, Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet y—"

"What was it you said about a phoenix song, Harry Potter?" Aegis interrupted impatiently and Harry reiterated what he told the Knights as Aegis stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I see...The way you speak of the song...Only someone who has truly heard the magnificence of it could describe it as you do..."

"I don't understand elder, what is the importance of the phoenix song?" Ronan asked confused.

"Beyond this forest there is a secret that only the one who hears the song and his companions can reach...What lies there is unknown to even me, but the stars have spoke to me about it," Aegis said seriously with everyone's (centaur and human alike) rapt attention. "Those of great heroism and purity will only be able to hear it...The stars speak of hope."

"What are we to do than elder?" One of the female centaurs asked.

"We will guide them to the edge of the centaur territory...Should they be worthy then they'll be able to cross the wards," Aegis explained.

"But, elder—!"

"SILENCE!" Aegis thundered. "Do you wish to go against the stars and the clan? Do you wish to be banished like Firenze? The stars have willed it and we shall follow it for we are nothing but their servants! Now lower your weapons!"

The centaurs reluctantly did so and the Knights sighed in relief. "Thank you," Harry said politely, but Aegis looked sharply at him.

"Do not thank me yet Harry Potter...Should you be lying and not able to cross the wards I will kill you on the spot." Harry gulped but nodded. "Good you understand...Follow me now."

The Knights followed silently and stiffly...All of them pulled their wands out as the centaurs carried their bows and arrows at the ready. Whether it was to protect themselves from monsters attacking or to warn each of the groups that they'll fight was unknown.

"Why do the centaurs seem to hate us so much?" Stephen Cornfoot asked his partner Bridgette Chambers.

"Humans have wronged us many times in the past," one of the female centaurs answered instead. "Although my kinsmen don't like to mention, we have wronged humans many times as well."

"What's your name?" Bridgette asked politely and silently thanking Harry for telling everyone not to fight the centaurs.

"I am called Agalaia," Agalaia introduced herself.

"You don't seem to hate us like the others," Bridgette pointed out carefully and Agalaia nodded.

"You're right, but I was never wronged by a human like many other were...Most of the centaurs in this forest are refuges from other forests where their kin were killed or enslaved to be like common mules." Agalaia scowled. "Bane, Ronan and Magorian were all from the Forest of Dean for instance."

"What brought them up here?" Stephen asked politely.

"About twenty years ago, a centaur ended up hit in the crossfire of a wizard's duel and the curse caused him to go insane...He kidnapped a little girl and tried to kill her. The centaur was caught before he could do too much damage or kill her," Agalaia explained. "The wizards used that excuse to why 'half-breeds' as they called us should be caught and forced to work or die...Bane, Ronan and Magorian were just foals at the time and were used for easy labor. Luckily, five years from then the stable boy did not properly shackle them and they were able to escape...They have been bitter to humans since then. Especially that little girl."

"But, it wasn't her fault!" Parvati exclaimed horrified.

"That little girl spent those five years ridiculing them and sabotaging them so they'd get whipped," Agalaia explained.

"Do you know who that girl was?" Graham asked curiously.

"No...The only thing we know is that she liked a lot of pink, wore a bow on her head and looked a bit like a toad."

The group of Knights who heard all froze in their tracks at that and looked at each other in disbelief. '_It's got to be coincidence_.' They all thought together.

"What's wrong?" Agalaia asked confused.

"You know you look a bit like Professor Firenze," Lavender Brown said suddenly deciding it was best if a herd of centaurs didn't charge Hogwarts in a fit of revenge.

Agalaia couldn't help but snort at that (she decided the subject change was just a fault in the attention span of humans). "Its weird hearing you call my brother that," Agalaia informed them.

"Your brother?" Lavender and Parvati gasped.

"Uh huh...Hey can I tell you a secret?" The small group nodded wondering if it would be juicy. "The truth is I'm the one who told Hagrid about him being beaten to death...After all I can't say I disagree with my brother's point of view on humans..."

"We have finally reached the wards," Aegis spoke up cutting off conversation. In front of them was what looked like a giant mirror...In fact the group was actually reflected back. The only strange thing was that in the center were two trees that looked like a gateway. "Through those trees is a clearing that no one but the Listener and his followers can enter. It is a small clearing where you will be able to rest without disturbance. As the Listener Harry Potter you shall be able to cross through the mirror much like all the nonhumans of the forest can, but should you not be him then you will simply be forced to turn around. Pass through Harry Potter and prove to me that you are the Chosen One otherwise you will die."

"A-Alri—" Harry stopped mid sentence as an arrow scratched his face and he turned to see Bane smirking with a relaxed bow. "Why did you do that?"

Every single Knight had their wands pointed at Bane, but the centaur simply pointed to where his arrow flew and Harry saw the dead acromantula. Without warning, a giant flock of the monsters came storming out from the forest clicking in anger and swearing revenge against the centaurs for killing their kin.

"Quickly Harry Potter!" Aegis said drawing his bow. "Go through the arch with your followers while we hold them off! You must not leave the protection until we are sure you're safe!"

Harry had frozen though as he stared at the giant spiders...There must have been at least three hundred there! There was no way the centaurs could fight this many and come out alive. Not with the monsters overwhelming numbers and their deadly poison.

Plus he swore he would take an active role and stop having to be protected all the time. NO! He will not just leave and let the centaurs go at it. This is his battle too, and so with a calming breath he released Natalie's hand and pulled out his wand.

The Knights watched in fascination as Harry's face took a determined look that only Ron and Hermione truly understand with Ginny, Luna and Neville having a small inkling what was going through his head. "Thank you Aegis, but I'm not going to just leave you to die," Harry said seriously and the old centaur stared at him stunned. "KNIGHTS! Go through the wards if you wish to not fight tonight!"

"Oh come off it, Harry," Hermione said standing next to him her hand shaking but her eyes steely. "You don't think I'd just abandon you do you?"

"I guess not." Harry shrugged as Ron stood next to him.

"I really hate you right now, you know that Harry?" Ron asked.

"Going to run away?"

"Course not." A second later Ginny, Luna and Neville held their wand out ready to fight...It was their reaction that caused the rest to stand their ground in preparation. Even little Rose Zeller stood her ground.

"_Reducto!_" Harry cried blasting two acromantula, and with that deadly signal the battle was on.

"_Lumos!_" Rose cried blinding the acromantula in front of her and with its eyes unseeing it was unprepared for Ernie's blasting hex. Susan and Hannah stood back to back shooting stunning charms off as quickly as they could.

The monsters' hides were thick and resistant but it was blasting them together enough for some of the centaurs to shoot them with their arrows to take their numbers down. "Incoming!" Theodore called out and the two only had only an instant to roll out of the way before a potion sprayed all over the area catching at least ten acromantula instantly freezing them.

"Instant Freezing Elixir," Theodore said with a smirk. "Knew it would come in handy."

"Confringo!" Daphne and Astoria cried together causing the frozen spiders blew up.

"Got it!" Astoria said in relief.

"Astoria, watch out!" Tracey yelled diving in front of Astoria and she was crushed under the weight.

"You look delicious," the acromantula clicked out hungrily before it screamed in pain and rolled off. Tracey lifted her head enough to see Ronan holding his bow with a scowl.

"You alright human?" He asked uncomfortably.

"I can't feel my leg," Tracey said and sure enough her leg was bent the wrong way; Ronan nodded. Looking around, he saw Natalie trying to fight off a couple of acromantula by herself, but wasn't able to make much difference. With sharp precision he shot the two beasts simultaneously.

"Tha—"

"Do not thank me, just get this girl into the wards she is hurt," Ronan commanded and Natalie scrambled to follow orders dragging the girl along.

"Let me help young one," Agalaia said as she lifted Tracey up and hurried to the wards. "Quickly pull her through the arch."

Natalie nodded as she pulled Tracey (who had fainted by this point from pain) into the arch...Agalaia was quite relieved when the wards let her in. "Don't get distracted!" Justin cried out as he and Cho used the cutting curse to slice two acromantula in half.

"_Incendio!_" Jimmy, Andrew and Kev yelled together setting several acromantula alight only for a bunch more to jump at them. However, before they could reach the younger members of the Knights something ran past them and slashed them down.

It was Eddie Carmichael who transfigured his legs into cheetah legs and his hands into wolf claws. '_Thank you Krum for this one,_' Eddie thought remembering how Krum transfigured his head into that of a shark's during the second task.

Neville was being chased down by two acromantula when he spotted something just beyond an ice patch Theodore created. He ran right for it, but just before he reached it he pulled out his wand and declared, "_Diffindo!_"

The middle of the ice broke apart and he slid to a stop right in the middle...The acromantula weren't so lucky and slid on the ice. They went flying straight into a bunch of vines that tightened their grips on the giant arachnids with no remorse...They were squeezed to death for they were fell into Devil's Snare.

Katie quickly transfigured some boulders into statues of Muggle knights that Leanne instantly bewitched to fight with them.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Luna cried and the acromantula was forced to drop Susie Capper before she could be eaten. "_Diffindo!_"

The spider was cut in half as Eloise and Kristina carried the poisoned Susie to the barrier. "Don't worry, I gave them a bezoar, so she should be fine," Adam assured the slightly off girl and Luna nodded relieved.

"Do not lose your head, Bane!" Magorian said shooting the acromantula that Bane missed.

"I could say the same to you," Bane grit out as he shot an acromantula who almost snuck up on his kinsmen.

"_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_" Ron cried joyously as spider after spider was reduced to dust.

"You are enjoying that way too much, Ronald," Hermione scolded as she ducked under a spider and set it alight.

"Don't tell me you're going to start some protect the giant evil spider foundation now!" Ron barked as he blew up another spider.

"Funnily enough, I'm not feeling very sympathetic right now," Hermione said as she used the hover charm along with the leg locker to throw the spider at a great height only to fall and squish to death.

"_Petrifus Totalus!_" Ginny cried causing her enemy to freeze up and she used the hover charm to throw it at another one with such speed that the two squished on impact. "Did Hermione just tell a joke?"

"Fred and George would be so proud." Harry snickered as he used the shield charm to repel two acromantula and instantly cut them in half with the cutting charm. "Just a couple more!"

"Do not let your guard down, Harry Potter!" Aegis cried as he kicked an acromantula jumping at Harry's side...Unfortunately, Aegis kicked too hard and the monsters venomous pincer flew out of it right into Aegis' neck.

"AEGIS!" Harry cried as the centaurs cried, "ELDER!"

"Aegis, you can't die after all that!" Harry said removing the pincer. "You just can't! SOMEONE GET ME AN ANTIDOTE!"

"Do...Do not bother Harry Potter," Aegis coughed. "I...The stars are calling me..."

"No Aegis! I didn't want anyone else to die for me!" Harry cried.

"Foolish child...Everything dies someday..." Aegis coughed violently. "I'm...just glad I got to meet the Listener before I go...What a wonderful human you were..."

With those final words, Aegis said no more. "AAAAEEEEEGGGGIIIISSSS!" Harry screamed in despair as the centaurs cried at their loss. That's when anger bubbled up within Harry...An anger he felt as he thought about everyone that risked their lives for him to live. He couldn't take it anymore...This feeling of loss...This pain...He refused to let anyone die because of his carelessness from here on in.

"Meat..." The remaining thirty acromantula clicked hungrily and Harry turned those stupid creatures furiously. How dare they insinuate that they'll eat the centaur that saved his life? The centaur who made sure that he and his Knights got this far?

"_REDUCTO!_" Harry roared at the top of his voice and everyone watched as the very power of the spell reduced each and every single one to dust. The power was so great however that Harry fell to the ground exhausted.

"Harry Potter...Go to the wards and rest up," Magorian said breathing heavily. "You and your followers have done well today...You have fought and protected us with the dignity that any centaur would wish to possess. You and your 'Knights' are free to travel through centaur land...That is the honor I bestow you for your protection of our elder."

"Thank you..." Harry whispered as Hermione and Ron pulled him up.

"Harry Potter, wait!" Agalaia cried out and Harry turned his head to her. "I wish to go with you."

"Agalaia, you know what happens if you go with, don't you?" Ronan asked.

"Banishment..." Agalaia said softly and Harry stared at her wide eyed. "The elder spoke of his ability to bring hope back...I wish to be part of that. I wish to help the world."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked carefully and she nodded. "Then you can come."

"Thank you..." Agalaia said as she picked up Eleanor and carried her away as Harry and his Knights went into the wards.

"Good luck Harry Potter..." Magorian whispered. "May the stars be with you and please keep my wife safe..."


End file.
